elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (Daggerfall)
Characters are NPCs in . They come in two varieties: static and dynamic. Static characters give quests, while dynamic characters spawn every day to walk around cities. Names Characters can spawn with a variety of names. Breton names Male Agrane, Agrard, Agrastyr, Agristair, Agristyr, Agrore, Agroryan, Agryctor, Agryn, Agrynak, Agryrick, Agryval, Agrywyr, Alabane, Alabard, Alabastyr, Alabistair, Alabistyr, Alabore, Alaboryan, Alabyctor, Alabyn, Alabynak, Alabyrick, Alabyval, Alabywyr, Andane, Andard, Andastyr, Andistair, Andistyr, Andore, Andoryan, Andyctor, Andyn, Andynak, Andyrick, Andyval, Andywyr, Bedane, Bedard, Bedastyr, Bedistair, Bedistyr, Bedore, Bedoryan, Bedyctor, Bedyn, Bedynak, Bedyrick, Bedyval, Bedywyr, Dunane, Dunard, Dunastyr, Dunistair, Dunistyr, Dunore, Dunoryan, Dunyctor, Dunyn, Dunynak, Dunyrick, Dunyval, Dunywyr, Edwane, Edward, Edwastyr, Edwistair, Edwistyr, Edwore, Edworyan, Edwyctor, Edwyn, Edwynak, Edwyrick, Edwyval, Edwywyr, Gondane, Gondard, Gondastyr, Gondistair, Gondistyr, Gondore, Gondoryan, Gondyctor, Gondyn, Gondynak, Gondyrick, Gondyval, Gondywyr, Mordane, Mordard, Mordastyr, Mordistair, Mordistyr, Mordore, Mordoryan, Mordyctor, Mordyn, Mordynak, Mordyrick, Mordyval, Mordywyr, Perane, Perard, Perastyr, Peristair, Peristyr, Perore, Peroryan, Peryctor, Peryn, Perynak, Peryrick, Peryval, Perywyr, Rodane, Rodard, Rodastyr, Rodistair, Rodistyr, Rodore, Rodoryan, Rodyctor, Rodyn, Rodynak, Rodyrick, Rodyval, Rodywyr, Theodane, Theodard, Theodastyr, Theodistair, Theodistyr, Theodore, Theodoryan, Theodyctor, Theodyn, Theodynak, Theodyrick, Theodyval, Theodywyr, Tristane, Tristard, Tristastyr, Trististair, Trististyr, Tristore, Tristoryan, Tristyctor, Tristyn, Tristynak, Tristyrick, Tristyval, Tristywyr, Uthane, Uthard, Uthastyr, Uthistair, Uthistyr, Uthore, Uthoryan, Uthyctor, Uthyn, Uthynak, Uthyrick, Uthyval, Uthywyr Female Barbabyth, Barbanna, Barbara, Barbausa, Barbayne, Barbolda, Barbona, Barborya, Barbyn, Barbyna, Barbyrrya, Barbyssa, Barbyvyra, Belladabyth, Belladanna, Belladara, Belladausa, Belladayne, Belladolda, Belladona, Belladorya, Belladyn, Belladyna, Belladyrrya, Belladyssa, Belladyvyra, Carolabyth, Carolanna, Carolara, Carolausa, Carolayne, Carololda, Carolona, Carolorya, Carolyn, Carolyna, Carolyrrya, Carolyssa, Carolyvyra, Chrystabyth, Chrystanna, Chrystara, Chrystausa, Chrystayne, Chrystolda, Chrystona, Chrystorya, Chrystyn, Chrystyna, Chrystyrrya, Chrystyssa, Chrystyvyra, Elabyth, Elanna, Elara, Elausa, Elayne, Elolda, Elona, Elorya, Elyn, Elyna, Elyrrya, Elyssa, Elyvyra, Elyzabyth, Elyzanna, Elyzara, Elyzausa, Elyzayne, Elyzolda, Elyzona, Elyzorya, Elyzyn, Elyzyna, Elyzyrrya, Elyzyssa, Elyzyvyra, Evelabyth, Evelanna, Evelara, Evelausa, Evelayne, Evelolda, Evelona, Evelorya, Evelyn, Evelyna, Evelyrrya, Evelyssa, Evelyvyra, Gwynabyth, Gwynanna, Gwynara, Gwynausa, Gwynayne, Gwynolda, Gwynona, Gwynorya, Gwynyn, Gwynyna, Gwynyrrya, Gwynyssa, Gwynyvyra, Lysabyth, Lysanna, Lysara, Lysausa, Lysayne, Lysolda, Lysona, Lysorya, Lysyn, Lysyna, Lysyrrya, Lysyssa, Lysyvyra, Morgabyth, Morganna, Morgara, Morgausa, Morgayne, Morgolda, Morgona, Morgorya, Morgyn, Morgyna, Morgyrrya, Morgyssa, Morgyvyra, Vannabyth, Vannanna, Vannara, Vannausa, Vannayne, Vannolda, Vannona, Vannorya, Vannyn, Vannyna, Vannyrrya, Vannyssa, Vannyvyra, Vyctabyth, Vyctanna, Vyctara, Vyctausa, Vyctayne, Vyctolda, Vyctona, Vyctorya, Vyctyn, Vyctyna, Vyctyrrya, Vyctyssa, Vyctyvyra, Ysabyth, Ysanna, Ysara, Ysausa, Ysayne, Ysolda, Ysona, Ysorya, Ysyn, Ysyna, Ysyrrya,Ysyssa, Ysyvyra Surnames Ashcroft, Ashfield, Ashford, Ashham, Ashhart, Ashhouse, Ashing, Ashsley, Ashsly, Ashsmith, Ashston, Ashton, Ashwing, Buckingcroft, Buckingfield, Buckingford, Buckingham, Buckinghart, Buckinghouse, Buckinging, Buckingsley, Buckingsly, Buckingsmith, Buckingston, Buckington, Buckingwing, Coppercroft, Copperfield, Copperford, Copperham, Copperhart, Copperhouse, Coppering, Coppersley, Coppersly, Coppersmith, Copperston, Copperton, Copperwing, Gaercroft, Gaerfield, Gaerford, Gaerham, Gaerhart, Gaerhouse, Gaering, Gaersley, Gaersly, Gaersmith, Gaerston, Gaerton, Gaerwing, Greencroft, Greenfield, Greenford, Greenham, Greenhart, Greenhouse, Greening, Greensley, Greensly, Greensmith, Greenston, Greenton, Greenwing, Hawkcroft, Hawkfield, Hawkford, Hawkham, Hawkhart, Hawkhouse, Hawking, Hawksley, Hawksly, Hawksmith, Hawkston, Hawkton, Hawkwing, Hearthcroft, Hearthfield, Hearthford, Hearthham, Hearthhart, Hearthhouse, Hearthing, Hearthsley, Hearthsly, Hearthsmith, Hearthston, Hearthton, Hearthwing, Kingcroft, Kingfield, Kingford, Kingham, Kinghart, Kinghouse, Kinging, Kingsley, Kingsly, Kingsmith, Kingston, Kington, Kingwing, Mastercroft, Masterfield, Masterford, Masterham, Masterhart, Masterhouse, Mastering, Mastersley, Mastersly, Mastersmith, Masterston, Masterton, Masterwing, Moorcroft, Moorfield, Moorford, Moorham, Moorhart, Moorhouse, Mooring, Moorsley, Moorsly, Moorsmith, Moorston, Moorton, Moorwing, Wickcroft, Wickfield, Wickford, Wickham, Wickhart, Wickhouse, Wicking, Wicksley, Wicksly, Wicksmith, Wickston, Wickton, Wickwing, Woodcroft, Woodfield, Woodford, Woodham, Woodhart, Woodhouse, Wooding, Woodsley, Woodsly, Woodsmith, Woodston, Woodton, Woodwing, Yeomcroft, Yeomfield, Yeomford, Yeomham, Yeomhart, Yeomhouse, Yeoming, Yeomsley, Yeomsly, Yeomsmith, Yeomston, Yeomton, Yeomwing Redguard names Unisex Redguard names tend to be radiant syllables connected by an apostrophe. Male Camaron, Greklith, K'avar, Lhotun, Provlith, Thaik, Vhosek Female Akorithi, Aubk-i, Charvek-si, Dh'emka, Whitka List of Static characters E-K L-M O-W |} Trivia *Redguards living in High Rock often have Breton names. Bugs * Male Bretons will occasionally spawn with female names. * Characters may spawn on top of each other, and become unable to move. Appearances * Category:Daggerfall: Characters Category:Daggerfall: Lists